red_world_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Greek Commune
The Greek Commune '''(simply known as Greece''') is a revolutionary state in Southeast Europe and one of the last remaining allies of Yugoslavia. Government The Greek Communal government is headed by Liana Kanelli, a Greek Communist journalist before the collapse of the United States in 1987. It is implied that the Greek Commune has close ties to Yugoslavia and the American's People Commonwealth. History (7,000 BC to 1945 AD) Prehistoric Greece The Neolithic Revolution reached Greece by 7,000 BC when agriculturalists from the Middle East migrated into the Balkan Peninsula.The earliest neolithic economies developed in Greece around the same time. The transition between the neolithic and bronze age in Greece began when the Greek people began to important bronze. The bronze age in Greece led to many impressive technoligic advancements such as stairways as seen in the "House of Tiles" in Lerna. Ancient Greece Two influential Late-Neolithic/Early bronze age civilizations to form in Greece were the Cyladic Civilization which lasted from 3,200 BC to 1,052 BC and the Minoan Civilization which lasted from 2,700 BC to 1,600 BC.The Mycenaean came around after the collapse of the Minoans at approximately 1,6000 BC. After the collapse of the Mycenaeans and the Greek dark age, the rise of City-states such as Athens, Sparta, Thebes, etc. occurred. Greece progressed a lot in mathematics and interacted with much of the ancient world, especially Egypt. Much of these advancements were halted once the Romans conquered Greece in 146 BC. Byzantine Greece The Byzantine Empire emerged out of the collapsing Roman Empire in the year 330 AD. The Byzantine Empire stood strong while Western Europe fell into a dark age. The empire was weakened when the crusaders sacked the Constantinople in 1204, leading to it to be conquered by the Ottoman Turks in 1453. Modern Greece Greece gained it's independence from the Ottomans in 1821, establishing the modern Greek state. Greece sided with the Entente in WW1 and with the allies in WW2, Greece was left crippled after WW2 due to a brutal German occupation, setting the foundation to the Greek civil war. The death of Metaxas also left a decentralized and weak government in Greece. Modern History (1945-2010) The Greek Civil War After WW2, a crippled Greece fell into a civil war between the KKE communists and the Kingdom of Greece which lasted from 1944-1949. Many consider this the first proxy war of the cold war. Western alignment After the defeat of the communists in the Greek Civil War in 1949, Greece aligned itself with the capitalist West and joined NATO on October 22nd, 1951. Greece would stay aligned with NATO until the collapse of the US in 1987. Greece would also see a military dictatorship under George Papadapoulos installed by the US in 1968. Revolutionary Socialist Takeover After the US collapsed in 1987, Greece followed the Yugoslav model rather than the Soviet model and became revolutionary socialist. As of January 1st, 2010: Greece has stayed aligned with Yugoslavia and remains one of the few countries in Europe that is not in the Soviet's sphere of influence. Political Parties The following is a list of all operating political parties within Greece at the start of the Red World Scenario in 2010. Category:Greece